buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AmazingPST"Providence"/ANIM wars character sheet 2
(This character will not appear till later) Name: Sei Kitashi Alias: People call him the Perfect Airhead Gender: Male Age: 15 Apearence: Tiz3 Peronality: Very loyal, Sei is a nice guy; a perfect teenager gets the grades and everyone loves him. He isn't cocky about it and is often rather bashful. He has a hard time following long conversations as his mind wonders about all sorts of things. More as RP progresses. Avatar: A white fox that has two sides of a face. One side is a white face that represents yang and the opposite side which is black represents yin. The fox has a rope tied in the shape of a bow around its lower torso and has three tails. Element: Wind Deck: Phantom Antics (Avatar) Great Fox of Heavens, Kyubisune power 1500 "Demon antics" Counter Act when ever your opponent would use an ability of a card on the field you may pay 2 focus and deal 1 damage to the opponent and choose a monster on the field and destroy it and this ability cannot be used for the rest of the turn. "Heavens wish" Counter Act when your opponent would cast a manuver you may pay 2 focus if you do draw a card and gain 1 life. This ability cannot be used again until the end of your turn. x3 Warrior fox of Great Sword, Kits. Power 1400. "Gust" Phantom Slash. Counter Act During an attack on your opponents turn if you would be dealt damage discard a card from your hand and destroy a partner on the opponents field. x3 Warrior fox of Soaring Ax, Vulpacula. Power 1400. "Gust" Phantom Reaping. Counter Act During an attack on your opponents turn if they have a item equiped you may pay 1 life destroy that item and nullify the attack. x3 Magician fox of Mystic wand, Vix. Power 1200. "Gust" Phantoms spell tag, Counter Act During your opponents turn if they would cast a manuever you may pat 1 focus if you do nullify the manuever and choose a card from the drop zone and add it to your hand. Manuvers: 4x Demon repose: Festival of Phantoms. Counter put the top 3 cards from your deck into the focus. This ability can only be used once per turn. 2x Heaven repose: Gathering of Celestials. Pay 1 focus if you do look at the top 3 cards of your deck and add a card from among them to the hand. The rest get sent to the bottom of the deck. Items: 3x Mask of Kyubi spirit. "Phantom Unveil" pay 1 focus Durability 2 Counter Act 1/turn. Choose a monster card from the drop zone and you may summon it. Hissatsu: 2x Phantom Excorism arts: Purgatory Million Raid pay 3 focus and you may choose the following abilities Counter during an attack on your opponents turn nullify the attack draw 2 cards and you gain 1 life. Or Counter during an attack on your turn that card gets critical +1 and your opponent discards 2 cards from their hand Beast zone 1x Great Fox of Purgartory, Asura Eun. Pay 2 focus +500 power. Counter when you would attack you may choose a partner and destroy it if you do this attack cannot be nullified and you may choose another partner and destroy it if you do put the top 2 cards of your deck into the focus. "Omega" 1x "Ascended" Kyubisune pay 3 focus power 1700. Counter discard 2 cards from hand. If your opponent would use the ability of a card on your field destroy all the characters on their field and you may attack with this monster and it gets +300 power (This cards attack is given priority) Category:Blog posts